


Confident  (Music Vid)

by Jamieson



Series: Jamieson's Supernatural Music Vids [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "S" words really describe him, Confident Crowley, Contest Winner, Evilest Evil that Ever Eviled, Fanvids, Gen, SPN Toronto 2016 Convention, Sly Crowley, Smarmy Crowley, Snarky Crowley, Sneaky Crowley, TorCon 2016, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamieson/pseuds/Jamieson
Summary: Music video tribute to Crowley. Winner at the Toronto 2016 Salute to Supernatural convention.Music: "Confident" by Demi Lovato"So this is what it feels like to be God."<--The line responsible for this video."What's wrong with being confident?"<--Song says it all.





	Confident  (Music Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> August 2016  
> Music: "Confident" by Demi Lovato  
> Spoilers: Seasons 5-11
> 
> There are many ways to describe Crowley, but if "confident" isn't near the top of the list (even when he's shackled to a chair), then I don't know what is.
> 
> This was my entry and one of the winners of the music video contest for the Toronto 2016 Salute to Supernatural Convention. The first time I heard this song was about an hour after I first saw the episode "Beyond the Mat." Enough said.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know your thoughts :-)
> 
> Also, I'll be posting a limited number of my more recent music vids here. If interested, all of my videos can be found on my website [The Cardboard Experience](http://www.thecardboardexperience.com/) (currently in the 40-something range across 10 scifi/fantasy fandoms).


End file.
